List of programs aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
Below is a partial list of shows that were previously aired on Philippine television network, IBC. For the current programs which are airing, see List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. Local Shows 'IBC News and Public Affairs' 'Newscast' *''After Movie News'' (1967-1975) *''Balita sa IBC'' (1986–1989) *''Balita sa IBC Huling Ulat'' (1987–1989) *''Balita sa Tanghali'' (1987–1989) *''Bantay Balita'' (1989–1992) *''CNN News Update'' (1991-1992) *''CTN Midnite News'' (1995–1998) *''Eight o' Clock Newsbreak'' (1990-1996) *''Eleven O'Clock News'' (1990-1992) *''Evening News Report'' (1960-1961) *''Headline 13'' (1989-1992, 1997-1998) *''IBC Balita Ngayon'' (1998-2000) *''IBC News Tonight'' (2002-2011) *''IBC News 5 O'Clock Report'' (1992–1994) *''IBC News 5:30 Report'' *''IBC Newsbreak'' (1992–1994) *''IBC TV Express'' (1994–1998) *''Inter-Island 13 News'' (1961-1975) *''International News Report'' (1992-1993) *''Islands News'' (1990–1992) *''Islands Newsbreak'' (1990–1992) *''Mid-day Report'' (1975–1987) *''Midnight Report'' (1960-1975) *''News 13'' (1960-1975) *''Newsday on 13'' (1978–1986) *''Newsday on 13 Late Night Edition'' (1978-1987) *''Newsworld at 13'' (1975–1978) *''Newsworld at 13 Late Night Report'' (1975-1979) *''News and Views with Abel Cruz'' (2009-2011) *''PSE Live: The Stock Market Today'' (1995-1998) *''The 11 O'Clock News'' (1989-1994) *''TV-13 News'' (1967-1975) *''Top 13 News Report'' (1967-1975) 'Public Affairs Programs' *''Agring-Agri'' (1990–1991) *''Asenso Pinoy'' (2008–2011) *''AutoVote 2010'' (2010) *''Bagong Maunlad na Agrikultura'' (2008-2011) *''Breaking Barriers'' (2003-2005) *''Buhay Pinoy'' (2008–2011) *''Counterpoint with Atty. Salvador Panelo'' (2009–2011) *''Dial M'' (2010) *''Entrepinoy'' (2010-2011) *''Entrepinoy Start-Up'' (2003–2008) *''Extra Express'' (2010–2011) *''FVR Up Close'' (1992–1998) *''Gabay at Aksyon'' (2007–2011) *''Gintong Uhay'' (2011) *''Hanep Buhay'' (1992-1995) *''Iyo Ang Katarungan'' (2003–2010) *''Kapihan sa Nayon'' *''Konsumer Korner'' (1995–1996) *''LGU'' *''Look Up'' *''Meet The Press'' *''Mag Agri Tayo'' (1990-1991) *''Makabayang Duktor'' (2010-2012) *''Malacañang Press Conference'' *''More the Export'' (1990) *''Morning Brew'' (1990–1992) *''No Nonsense!'' (1991–1995) *''One Morning Cafe'' (2007–2010) *''Opinyon at Desisyon'' (2003-2006) *''People First'' (2002-2003) *''Public Forum'' (1987–1991) *''Pulso at Damdamin ng Bayan'' (2001-2002) *''Serbis on the Go'' (2003–2008) *''Serbisyong Bayan'' *''Straight to the Point'' (2008-2009) *''Survival Istorya'' (2012) *''Talakayan ng Bayan'' *''Tapatan Kay Luis Beltran'' (1987–1988) *''Tapatan with Jay Sonza'' (2011-2012) *''The Estrada Presidency'' (1998–2001) *''The Working President'' (2001–2010) *''Ugnayang Pambansa'' (2001-2003) *''Up Close and Personal with Marissa del Mar'' (2002–2011) *''Vigilantes'' (1970–1972; 1973–1975) 'Public Service' *''Amerika Atbp.'' (2000–2008) *''Bitag'' (2003–2011) *''Citizens Patrol'' (2001-2003) *''Direct Line'' *''Healh Med'' (2011) *''Heartwatch'' (1993–1994) *''Hotline sa 13'' (1990–1992) *''Ikaw at ang Batas'' *''Kalusugan ng Bayan'' (1998-2000) *''Mahal'' (1975–1989) *''Puso Ng Bayan PCSO Caravan'' (2011) *''Rescue 911'' *''RX: Nutrisyon at Kalusugan'' (2011) *''Saklolo Abogado'' (2000-2001) *''SSS: Kabalikat Natin'' (2010–2011) *''Tagamend'' (2008-2012) *''Ultimatum'' (2008–2010) 'Children's Shows' *''Abakada Barkada'' (1988–1993) *''Ang Galing Mo Bata'' (1992-1994) *''Batang Bibbo'' (2010-2011) *''Biyaheng Bulilit'' (2010) *''Chikiting Patrol'' *''Cyberkidz'' *''Eskwela Bulilit'' (2012-2013) *''FNRI Puppet Videos'' (2011) *''Kidcetera'' (2003-2008) *''Kidding Aside'' (1992) *''Kulit Bulilit'' (1987–1989) *''Mga Bata Pa Kami'' *''Smart Cookies'' (1993-1994) *''TV Wonderland'' (1994-1995, 2000-2009) *''Televisions'' (1992-1993) 'Educational Programs' *''A Taste of Life With Heny Sison'' (2000–2007) *''Agring-Agri'' (1990–1991) *''Ating Alamin'' (1991–2009) *''Beauty School with Ricky Reyes'' (1987–1993) *''Hayop Mag-Alaga'' (2007–2009) *''Home Sweet House'' *''Mommy Academy'' (2004–2008) *''Ya Chang's Pagkain Atbp.'' (2011) 'Lifestyle Shows' *''AM @ IBC'' (2005-2009) *''amTV'' (2003-2005) *''Chi'' (2009-2010) 'Travel Shows' *''Nature's Trip Tayo!'' (2011) *''Travel'' (2002–2005, 2010-2011) *''Travel and Trade'' (2001–2002) *''Travel Time'' (1986–1991) *''WOW!: What's On Weekend'' (2007–2008) 'Religious Shows' *''Ang Iglesia ni Cristo'' *''All for Jesus Happening'' *''A New Life With Jesus'' *''Ang Dating Daan'' (1983–1995) *''Asin at Ilaw'' (2008-2011) *''Believers Voice of Victory'' (2006-2010) *''Bishop's Hope'' *''Biyaya Ng Panginoon'' (2008-2011) *''Friends Again'' (1999–2007) (Studio 23, 2008–present) *''Gideon 300'' *''Gospel VIsion'' (2010-2011) *''Great Day to Live with Greg Durante'' (2011-2012) *''Greg Durante Ministries'' (2009–2011) *''Holy Rosary Crusade'' (1967-1975) *''Jesus The Healer'' *''Jesus Miracle Crusade'' *''Kerygma TV'' (2011-2012) *''Mag Smile Club Na!'' (1996–1999) *''May Liwanag by the Children of Light Community'' (2008) *''Midnight Prayer'' (1987–1989) *''Nothing But a Truth'' *''Oras Ng Katotohanan'' (1980-2012) *''P.Y (Praise Youth)'' (1992–1996) *''Power & Mercy'' (2007-2012) *''Powerline with Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy '' (1995-2005) *''Power to Unite'' (2010-2011) *''Saint Peregrine: TV Sunday Mass'' (1990–2003) *''Shalom with Father Archie Guriba, OFM'' (2005–2010) *''Signs and Wonders'' (2009-2011) *''Study in the Word'' *''Sunday Mass'' *''T.A.H.O (Tawanan at Awitan kay Hesus Oras-oras)'' (1993–1996) *''The Bishop's Move'' (1989–1992) *''The Gospel of the Kingdom'' (1995-2005, 2011-2012) *''The Hour Of Truth (Now The Gospel of the Kingdom)'' *''This is Your Day'' (2000–2011) *''This New Life'' (In cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) (2006-2011) *''The Rock of My Salvation'' (2006-2011) *''This Way to Heven'' *''Tinig ng Kanyang Pagbabalik'' (2005-2010) 'Entertainment' 'Comedy/Gags/Sitcom' *''13, 14, 15'' (1989–1990) *''24 Karats Daw, O 'Di Ba?'' *''Ang Boypren Kong Mamaw'' (1988–1990) *''Ang Manok Ni San Pedro'' (1990–1991) *''Ano Ba'ng Hanap Mo'' (Aired for two-seasons; 2006–2007) *''Ayos Lang, Tsong!'' (1988–1992) *''Baltic and Co.'' *''Barrio Balimbing'' *''Barok-an Subdivision'' (1977–1978) *''Betterer di Ba?'' *''Bistek'' (1991) *''Brodkast Workshap'' *''Buhok Pinoy'' (1977) *''Buddy Buddy'' *''Back to Iskul Bukol'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2001–2002) *''C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment)'' (1977–1981) *''Chika Chika Chicks'' (1986–1987) *''Chicks to Chicks'' (1980–1986) *''Computer Kid'' *''Computer Man'' (1990–1991) *''D'Kilabotinis'' *''Daddy Ko, Daddy Ko!'' (1992–1993) *''Dalawang Busoy'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2012) *''Eh Kasi, Babae!'' (1987–1988) *''Estudyante Blues'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2012) *''Four Da Boys'' (1993–1994) *''Gags Must Be Crazy'' (Produced by Viva Television, 1998-2001) *''Gets Mo? Gets Ko!'' *''Goin' Bananas'' (1986–1987) *''Goin’ Bayabas'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1998-1999, Viva Television, 1999-2002, 2010-2012) *''Hapi House'' (1986–1988) *''Iskul Bukol'' (Produced by Viva Television, 1977–1990, 1996-2002, 2010-2011) *''J2J'' *''K'' *''Kapit-Bahayan Open 24 Hours'' (1990) *''Kasi Nga, Babae'' *''Kaya ni Mister, Bida si Misis'' (2012-2013) *''Kalatog sa 13'' (1988–1989) *''Kalatog Pa Rin'' (1989) *''Kaluskos Balungos'' (1981–1983) *''Kaluskos Musmos'' (1979–1981) *''Kopi Shop'' (2002–2003) *''Kuwentong Barbera'' *''Last Fool Show'' (2000-2002, 2011-2012) *''Let's Go'' *''Mag Smile Club Na!'' *''Mongolian Barbecue'' (1990) *''Obertaym Daw'' *''Okey Ka Fairy Ko!'' (1987–1989) *''OK Lang'' (1971–1974) *''O 'Di Ba?'' *''O, Sige!'' *''OK Ka 'tol'' (1989–1990) *''OK 'Tol'' (1989) *''Petrang Kabayo'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2011-2012) *''PTL: Plato, Traysikel at Ligaya'' *''Pinoy TV Komiks'' (1989–1990) *''Sabi Mo Nanay'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2012) *''Samurai ng Shogun'' (1983–1984) *''SATSU'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2001-2002) *''Sic O' Clock News'' (1985–1900) *''Sitak ni Jack'' *''Squad 13'' *''Takeshi's Castle'' (1990-1992) *''Talinghaga'' (1990) *''TVJ: Television's Jesters'' (1989–1992) *''T.A.H.O.! (Tawanan at Awitan kay Hesus Oras-oras)'' *''T.O.D.A.S.'' (1977–1989) *''T.O.D.A.S. Again'' (1989) 'Youth-Oriented' *''Back To Iskul Bukol'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2001–2002) *''Bagets: Just Got Lucky'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2011-2012) *''Campus Break'' (1988–1989) *''Cristinetopia'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2011-2012) *''DREDD Sessions'' (1996) *''Details 0923'' (2000–2002) *''Game Channel'' (2003-2004) *''Iskul Bukol'' (1977–1989) *''Mag Smile Club Na!'' (1996–1999) *''PY'' (1994–1997) *''Rap 13'' (1996) *''Rebyu'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1998-2002) *''Retro TV'' (2003–2005) *''T.A.H.O (Tawanan at Awitan kay Hesus Oras-oras)'' (1993–1996) *''Teen Time'' (1983–1984) *''Tunog Kalye'' (2003–2005) 'Reality Shows' *''@Annebishowsa'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2012) *''On-Air Tambayan'' (2005) *''SINGLE'' (2005) *''KC.com'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2012) *''Pantaxya X: The Search for the Next Pantasya ng Bayan'' (Produced by Viva Televison, 2012) *''Popstar Diaries'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2010-2012) *''Especially 4 U'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2012) 'Talent Shows' *''Pasikatan sa 13'' (1991–1993) *''P-POP Star Hunt'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2011-2012) *''SM Little Stars'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2010-2012) *''Star For A Night'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2002–2003) 'Game Shows' *''Alas Suerte'' (Produced by MMG Entertainment Group, Inc., 2000-2001) *''Fastbreak'' (Produced by Viva Television, 1999–2000) *''Game Channel'' (2003-2004) *''Germspesyal: Super Games'' (1991–1992) *''Global Family Series'' (2003-2005) *''IBC Gamemasters'' (1992–1993) *''Islands Gamemasters'' (1992) *''Jr. NBA'' (Produced by Viva Television and Viva Sports, 2011-2012) *''Lucky 13'' (1975–1977) *''Sabi Mo Nanay'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2012) *''Turn on 13'' (1978) *''Uniwide Club Play & Win'' (1989–1990) 'Showbiz-Oriented' *''All Out with Nicole Hiyala'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2010-2011) *''CelebrityDATCom'' (2003-2004, 2011-2012) *''Celebrity Real Life Stories'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2010-2012) *''CHB: Celebrity Home Business'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2010-2011) *''Chikalectric'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2010-2011) *''Daily Top 5'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2010-2012) *''Funfare'' *''Movieye'' *''Premiere Night'' *''Regal Showbiz Eye'' (Produced by Regal Television, 1987–1988) *''Rumors, Facts & Humors with Alfie Lorenzo'' (1988–1989) *''Scoop'' *''Showbiz Lingo'' (1992–1994) *''Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino'' (1975–1986) *''See True'' (1983–1986) *''Showbiz Talkies'' *''Sine Silip'' (1991–1992) *''Stars & Spies'' (1994–1995) *''Stop, Talk and Listen'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2010-2012) 'Talk Shows' *''30/30'' *''Afternoon Affair'' *''Celebrations'' (2001) *''Chairman of the Board and Company'' *''Family Jam'' (2011) *''IBC Nightline'' *''It's My Life'' (2011) *''Klik na Klik sa 13'' *''Last Fool Show'' (2000-2002, 2011-2012) *''Morning Brew'' (1986–1989) *''Nation's Peacekeepers'' (2010-2011) *''People'' *''Serbisyong Bayan'' *''Star Box'' (2011) *''Sunrise sa Tanghali'' *''Talakayan ng Bayan'' *''The Jon Santos Show'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2012) *''Usap-Usapan Live'' (1992–1993) 'Variety shows' *''Alas Dose sa 13'' (1999–2000) *''amTV'' (2003-2005) *''A Night of Music'' (2010-2011) *''Apat Na Sikat'' (1975–1981) *''Awitawanan'' (1990–1993) *''Baliw'' *''By Request'' (2009-2011) *''Chairman and Friends at Faces'' *''Chowtime Na!'' (2003–2006) *''Dance Tonight'' (1986–1988) *''DMZ-TV'' (1990-2005, 2011-2012) *''DREDD Sessions'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996) *''Dear Manilyn'' *''Flipside'' (1992–1994) *''Get's Mo!'' (2005–2007) *''I Am Sarah'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2012) *''IBC Musical Special'' *''Kalatog sa Trese'' (1988–1989) *''KSP: Kapinoy Sunday Party'' (2012) *''Kuh by Special Arrangement'' (1987–1989) *''Lovely Ness'' (1988–1989) *''MTV Philippines'' (2005) *''Maricel Live!'' (1986–1989) *''Musika Atbp.'' (2000-2002) *''Noontime Showtime'' (1986–1988) *''Once Upon A Turn Table'' *''Pop Girls'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2010-2012) *''PY'' (1994–1997) *''Rap 13'' (1996) *''Ratsada E'' (2007–2008) *''Regal Family'' (1987–1988) *''Rhythm Time'' *''Sabado Boys'' (2010-2011) *''Sa Linggo nAPO Sila'' (1986–1988) *''Saturday Nite Live'' *''Sing-along with OPM'' *''SMS: Sunday Mall Show'' (2004-2007) *''SOP: Saturday on Primetime'' (1992–1993) *''Stand Out Party'' *''Teen Time'' (1983–1984) *''The Dawn And Jimmy Show'' (1989) *''The Legend Superstar'' (1989–1990) *''The Sharon Cuneta Show'' (Produced by Viva Television, 1986–1988) *''This Is It!'' (1984) *''Tunog Kalye'' *''Viva Concerts'' (2010-2012) 'Drama Series' *''5 Girls and Daddy'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2012-2103) *''24 Oras'' (1990–1991) *''Alagad'' (1991-1993) *''All About Adam'' (2010-2011) *''Ang Tungkod ni Moises'' *''Bagets: Just Got Lucky'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2011-2012) *''Bahay At Buhay'' *''Bawal na Pag-Ibig'' *''Campus Break'' (1988–1989) *''Cine Trese'' (1990) *''Dear Heart'' (Produced by Viva Television, 1998-2002, 2010-2013) *''Dear Teacher'' (1990-1992) *''DIWA'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2002) *''El Corazon De Oro'' (1990–1993) *''Engkwentro sa Sabado'' *''Estudyante Blues'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2012) *''Flames'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2010-2012) *''Ginintuang Telon'' (1990) *''H2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2000-2001) *''Habang May Buhay'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2001-2003) *''IBC Love Stories'' (1992–1997) *''1DOL'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2010) *''Ito'ng Inyong Tia Dely'' *''Kagat ng Dilim'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2000–2002) *''Kapag May Katwiran, Ipaglaban Mo!'' (1990–1992, revived on Solar TV in 2000) *''Kroko: Takas sa Zoo'' (2010) *''Krusada Kontra Krimen'' (2006–2009) *''Mama'' (1992–1993) *''May Bukas Pa'' (Produced by Viva Television, 1999-2001, a similarly named series was made by ABS-CBN in 2009) *''May Bukas Pa'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2011-2012) *''Mga Mata ni Angelita'' (1987, a similarly named series was made by GMA in 2007) *''Manila Manila'' *''Nang Dahil sa Pag-ibig'' *''Pangako ng Lupa'' (2002–2003) *''Pangarap Kong Jackpot'' (2004–2009) *''Pinokyo's Time'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2012) *''Regal Drama Hour'' (1988–1994) **''Aiko'' (1990-1994) *''Regal Family Show'' *''Regal Juvenile'' *''Sa Iyo, Kuya Manny'' (1988) *''Salamin ng Buhay'' (1983–1984) *''Sa'yo Lamang'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2003) *''Seiko TV Presents'' (1989–1991) **''Snooky'' (1990) **''Sheryl'' (1991) *''Silang mga Sisiw sa Lansangan'' (1992) *''Subic Bay'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2000-2001) *''Telecine sa Trese'' (1994–1998) *''To Sir With Love'' (1989) *''Ula ang Batang Gubat'' (1989–1990) *''Viva Love Stories'' (Produced by Viva Television, 1998–2000) *''Wansapanataym'' (Produced by Viva Television and Regal Television, 2010-2012) 'Fantasy series' *''Magic Kamison'' *''Mga Kuwento ni Lola Basyang'' (1976–1977) (GMA 7, 2007) 'Horror series' *''Stowaway'' *''Ora Engkantada'' (1989–1991) *''Pinoy Thriller'' *''Reelin' And Rockin''' (1992–1993) *''Takot Ka Ba sa Dilim?'' (Produced by Viva Television, 1998-2000) 'Sports Coverages' *''34th William Jones Cup'' (August 20-26, 2012) *''1991 Manila SEA Games'' (Together with NBN, GMA Network and RPN "now ETC9") *''1993 Singapore SEA Games'' *''1998 Bangkok Asian Games'' (with Vintage Television) *''2005 Philippine SEA Games'' (Together with NBN and ABC "now TV5") *''2009 Vientiane SEA Games'' (Together with NBN) *''2011 William Jones Cup'' (August 6-14, 2011) *''2012 London Olympics'' (2012) *''All or Nothing: Nonito Donaire vs. Jeffrey Mathebula Boxing Fight'' (July 7, 2012) *''ASEAN Basketball League'' (2010-2011) *''MBA on IBC'' *''MICAA on IBC'' (1977–1981) *''NBA All-Star Game'' (1997-2004, 2010-2012) *''NBA Playoffs'' (1997-2004, 2010-2012) *''NBA Finals'' (1997-2004, 2010-2012) *''ONE Fighting Championship: Pride of the Nation Mix Martial Arts'' (September 8, 2012) *''Pacquiao vs. Marquez 3 Boxing Fight'' (May 14, 2011) *''PBA D-League'' (2011-2012) *''PBA on Vintage Sports'' (1995–1999) *''PBA on NBN/IBC'' (2003) *''Remembering: Thrilla in Manila'' (2011-present) *''Ring Kings: Cotto vs. Mayweather Boxing Fight'' (May 8, 2012) *''Southeast Asian Games'' (2011-present) *''Star Olympics'' (1986–1999, 2000–2004) *''UAAP Games'' (1975–1988) *''World Open 10 Ball Championship'' (2011-2013) 'Sports Shows' *''Auto Review'' (1995–2006) *''Bakbakan Na'' (2013) *''Basque Pelota'' (2009-2010) *''Battle of Yokohama'' (Viva Sports, 2001) *''Blow by Blow'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996–2001) *''BYK 101'' (2003-2007) *''Custom Rides'' (2006-2007) *''Fistorama'' (1967–1968) *''Fist of Fury'' (Produced by Viva Sports, 2001) *''Hataw Pinoy'' (2006-2011) *''Hot Stuff'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-2000) *''IBC Super Sports'' (2009) *''Jr. NBA'' (Produced by Viva Television and Viva Sports, 2011-2012) *''Kamao Kontra Kamao'' (Produced by Viva Sports, 2012-2013) *''KKK: Kabayo, Karera, Karerista'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-2001) *''Let's Play Pool'' (Produced by Viva Sports, 2001) *''Marlboro Tour'' (Produced by Vintage Television, 1996-2001) *''Milo Sporting World'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2000-2001) *''Milo World of Sports'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2012-2013) *''Motoring Today'' (Produced by Sunshine Television, Inc., 1989–2005) *''Pilipinas Sabong Sports'' (2005–2009) *''Ringside at Elorde'' (1987–1988) *''Roosters Academy'' (2008) *''Sabong TV'' (2010-2011) *''Sagupaan Global Cockfights'' (1990-2011) *''Shakey's V-League'' (Viva-TV, 2005, 2012) *''Silip sa Karera'' (1986–1990) *''Sports Review'' *''Sports Valley Jai-Alai'' (2009–2010) *''Stoplight TV'' (2010-2012) *''Tennis Review'' *''The Basketball Show'' *''The Greatest Fights'' (1999-2001) *''Tukaan'' (1998-2012) *''UEFA'' (1996-1999) *''World Championship Wrestling'' (1996-1999) 'Election Coverage' *''Hatol ng Bayan '92'' (with RPN and PTV) *''Hatol ng Bayan '95'' (with RPN and PTV) *''Hatol ng Bayan '98'' (with RPN and PTV) *''Hatol ng Bayan 2001'' (with RPN and PTV) *''Hatol ng Bayan 2004'' (with RPN and NBN) *''Hatol ng Bayan 2007'' (with RPN and NBN) *''Hatol ng Bayan 2010'' (with RPN and NBN) *''Ang Paghahanda para sa Hatol ng Bayan 2013'' (with PTV) 'IBC TV Specials' *''2011 Metro Manila Film Festival'' (January 7, 2012) *''89.1 DMZ 5th Anniversary Special'' (1995) *''89.1 DMZ 10th Anniversary Special'' (2000) *''A Christmas Wish'' (December 22, 2001) *''Adboard Golden Pearl Awards'' (1997) *''AFP-PNP Singing Contest Grand Finals & Dance Contests Finals'' (2009) *''Anja Aguilar: The Concert'' (March 31, 2013) *''Anja's Christmas: The IBC Christmas Special'' (December 23, 2012) *''Aliwan Fiesta'' (June 6, 2011-present) *''Ang Laban Ni Ninoy'' (August 21, 2005) *''Ang Pagtutuos: An IBC News and Public Affairs Special'' (June 30, 2012) *''A Taste of History: Isang Malinamnam na Kalayaan'' (June 12, 2012-present) *''A Time to Build'' (December 1, 2002) *''Balay Tirahan Kanlungan'' (February 10, 2013) *''DAR (Department Of Agrarian Reform)'' (June 10, 17, 24 and July 1, 2002) *''DBP Indipendence Day'' (June 14, 2002 and June 12, 2004) *''Catholic Mass Media Awards'' (2000, 2011-present) *''Christmas and New Year TV Mass'' (2010-present) *''Countdown to 2013: The Kapinoy Ronda Trese New Year Countdown Nationwide Special Coverage'' (December 31, 2012-January 1, 2013) *''Disney on Ice'' (December 31, 2003-January 1, 2004) *''Domination: Nonito Donaire vs Guillermo Rigondeaux'' (with Viva Sports, April 21, 2013) *''El Shaddai Anniversary Special (1993-1998, 2001-present) *''Empress Golden Screen Awards (2005) *''Gawad CCP Para Sa Telebisyon'' (1988–1992) *''Homecoming sa 13'' (2000-present) **''Homecoming sa Trese: Isang Pasasalamat'' (2002) **''Homecoming sa Trese: The IBC's Birthday Party Event'' (October 24, 2011) **''Homecoming sa Trese: Christmas from the Star'' (December 20, 2012) **''Homecoming sa Trese: Broadcast City Rising Ceremony'' (January 3, 2012) **''Homecoming sa Trese: The IBC Story'' (documentary special, January 9, 2012) **''Homecoming sa Trese: Pinoy ang Dating sa 52 Anniversary Concert'' (January 9 and 15, 2012) **''Homecoming sa Trese: The IBC 52nd Anniversary Special'' (February 18, 2012) **''Homecoming sa Trese: The Reunion of IBC Stars'' (March 24, 2012) **''Homecoming sa Trese: Privatization Challenge'' (May 12, 2012) **''Homecoming sa Trese: The Grand Breaking Celebration'' (July 7, 2012) **''Homecoming sa Trese: Kapinoy Pasasalamat Concert'' (January 5, 2013) **''Homecoming sa Trese: The IBC Story'' (March 28-30, 2013) **''Homecoming sa Trese: Ang Kapinoy na Bituin'' (March 28-30, 2013) *''IBC Christmas Special'' (2005) *''Imelda Papin: A Special Engagement'' (2010) *''Bangon Taon 2012: The IBC New Year Countdown Special'' (December 31, 2011-January 1, 2012) *''KBP Golden Dove Awards'' (1986–1989, 2001 & 2009, 2010-present) *''Komedya Funny: The Kapinoy's Old Comedies'' (March 2, 2013) *''New 2011 Year: The IBC New Year Countdown Special'' (December 31, 2010-January 1, 2011) *''Philippine Independence Anniversary Coverage'' (1975-present) (with RPN and PTV) *''Pilipinas Natin TeleRadyo Forum'' (2011-present) (with RPN and PTV) *''PMPC Star Awards for Television'' (1989–1999 & 2005, 2010-present) *''PMPC Star Awards for Movies'' (1984–1992, 1996–1999, 2010-present) *''Pacquiao vs. Mosley 24/7 Primer Sports Documentary Special'' (2011) *''Pasikatan Sa Trese Grand Finals'' (1991–1993) *''Pasko sa Broadcast City'' (December 22, 2009) *''Rebyu 2000'' (December 2000) *''Rizal Day Celebration Coverage'' (1975-present) (with PTV) *''Sarah G. Christmas Special'' (December 18, 2011) *''State of the Nation Address'' (1987-present) (with PTV) *''Sulong APEC 2004'' (November 2004) *''Star For A Night Grand Finals'' (2003) *''Trese sa Trese: The IBC News and Public Affairs Year-End Special'' (December 21, 2003-January 1, 2004; December 30, 2012) *''UST Christmas Gala Concert'' (2009) *''Welcome Viva-TV'' (June 30, 2012) *''World Youth Day 2013 Manila'' (July 23-28, 2013) 'Holy Week Specials' *''Buhay-Pari'' (April 21 and 22, 2011) *''Celebration Of The Lord's Supper'' (2011–present) *''El Shaddai Holy Week Special'' (1997-ongoing) *''Meeting w/ Saint Josemaria Escriva'' (March 28-30, 2013) *''PY Holy Week Special'' (1994–1997) *''Santo Pedro Calungsod'' (March 28 and 29, 2013) *''Shalom Lenten Retreat Special @ Araneta'' (1995–present) *''The Seven Last Words'' (2011–present) Foreign/canned Shows 'Anime and Tokusatsu' *''Bubu Chacha'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2002) *''Candy Candy'' *''Cyborg 009'' *''Daimos'' *''Dragon Quest'' *''Gavan'' *''Getta Robo'' *''Ghost Fighter'' (Viva-TV, 1997-2001) *''Jiban'' (VTV, 1997-2000) *''Kakuranger'' *''King Arthur'' *''Kirarin'' (Viva-TV, 2012-2013) *''Machineman'' (1992–1997) *''Maskman'' (1989–2000, 2013) *''Space Warriors'' *''Lulu, The Flower Girl'' *''Masked Rider BLACK'' (1992–1999) *''Macross'' *''Ohranger'' *''Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs'' *''Shaider'' (1989-1998) *''Starzinger'' *''Super Pig'' *''Super Rescue Solbrain'' (Viva-TV, 2000-2001) *''Thundersub'' *''Time Quest'' *''Turboranger'' (1993–1999) *''Fiveman'' (1994–2000) *''Voltron'' *''Winspector'' (Viva-TV, 2000) 'Cartoons' *''Art Attack'' (2012-2013) *''Atomic Betty'' (Viva-TV, 2010-2012) *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (2008-2013) *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (2006-2013) *''Bratz'' (Viva-TV, 2010-2011) *''Cabbage Patch Kids'' (2012-2013) *''Care Bears'' *''Cartoon Collection'' (2001-2012) *''Casper and the Angels'' *''Challenge of the GoBots'' *''Lalaloopsy'' (Viva-TV, 2011-2013) *''Polly Pocket'' (Viva-TV, 2011-2013) *''Denver, the Last Dinosaur'' *''Disney's Magic English'' (1998-2008) *''G.I. Joe'' *''Go Go's Adventures with English'' (1996-2008) *''Huckleberry Hound'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''KangaZoo Club'' (2000-2007, 2011-2012) *''Kid Co.'' *''Kidsongs'' *''Lola & Virginia'' (Viva-TV, 2010-2012) *''Magic Wonderland'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''Make Way For Noddy'' (2003-2008) *''McDonalds Kids Town'' (1998-2004) *''Mighty Orbots'' *''My Little Pony'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' (Viva-TV, 2010-2011) *''Pac-Man'' *''Pozaman'' (Viva-TV, 2010-2012) *''Rambo and the Forces of Freedom'' *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (Viva-TV, 2010-2012) *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' (Viva-TV, 2010-2011) *''Sky Commanders'' *''Smurfs'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Strawberry Shortcake'' (Viva-TV, 2010-2011) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Teletubbies'' (2012-2013) *''Terrytoons'' *''The Addams Family'' *''The Froozles'' *''The Great Space Coaster'' *''The Mighty Jungle'' *''The Transformers'' *''Totally Spies!'' (Viva-TV, 2012-2013) *''Trollz'' (Viva-TV, 2010-2012) *''Widget'' *''Woody Woodpecker'' *''Yogi Bear'' *''Zak Tales'' 'American TV shows' *''A Star is Born'' *''Afternoon Affair'' *''America's Funniest People'' *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' *''Bikini Open'' *''Colt .45'' *''Comedy Theater'' *''Cyberkidz'' *''Dream Girls'' *''Game Girls'' *''Hollywood Music Library'' *''Knights and Warriors'' *''Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous'' *''Lone Ranger'' *''Maverick'' *''Max Headroom'' *''Mellow Pop Songs'' *''NBA on IBC'' *''New Life TV Shopping'' *''Pacific Blue'' *''Party of Five'' *''Perry Mason'' *''Quantum Channel'' *''Saved By The Bell'' *''Secrets and Mysteries'' *''That's Incredible!'' *''The Bond'' *''The All New Dating Game'' *''The Rex Humbard World Outreach Ministry'' *''The Wild Wild West'' *''Totally Hidden Video'' *''TV's Bloopers and Practical Jokes'' *''Value Vision'' *''Video Fashion'' *''War of the Worlds'' *''Wok With Yan'' 'Korean TV shows' *''K-Pop Star Hunt'' (Viva-TV, 2012-2013) *''2NE1 TV'' (2012-2013) 'Australian TV shows' *''Perfect Match'' 'European TV Shows' *''UK Today'' 'Sports Shows' *''All-Star Professional Wrestling'' *''NBA on IBC'' (2003–2004) *''NBA on Viva-TV'' (Viva-TV, 1999-2002, 2011-2012, 2012-present) *''NBA on VTV'' (1996-1999) 'Asianovelas' 'Chinese/Taiwanese' *''Amazing Twins'' (Viva-TV, 2003) *''In Time with You'' (Viva-TV, 2011-2012) *''Summer's Desire'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''Fondant Garden'' (Viva-TV, 2012) 'Korean' *''Can You Hear My Heart'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''City Hunter'' (Viva-TV, 2011-2012) *''Dream High'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''Dream High Season 2'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''Forbidden Love'' (Viva-TV, 2011) *''I Need Romance'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''Queen and I'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''Prosecutor Princess'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''The King 2 Hearts'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''The Return of Iljimae'' (Viva-TV, 2012) *''Romance Town'' (Viva-TV, 2012-2013) *''Pretty Young Woman'' (Viva-TV, 2012-2013) *''Wife Returns'' (Viva-TV, 2012-2013) *''My Daughter the Flower'' (Viva-TV, 2013) 'Telenovelas' *''Carita de Angel'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2002) *''Ka Ina'' *''Maria del Cielo'' (Viva-TV, 2001) *''Natalia'' (Viva-TV, 2002) *''Por Un Beso'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2003) *''Siempre te Amare'' (Viva-TV, 2001-2002) *''Maria Isabel'' (Viva-TV, 2012-2013) *''Mar de Amor'' (Viva-TV, 2012-2013) *''Teresa'' (Viva-TV, 2012-2013) 'Other Shows' *''Comedy Theater'' *''Daily Top 10'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2012) *''EBC Earth Files'' (2002-2011) *''EZ Shop'' (2003-2013) *''Give a Life Informercial'' *''Hollywood Music Library'' *''Home Shopping Network'' (2004-2011) *''Japan Video Topics'' (1990-2011) *''Mellow Pop Songs'' *''Music K-POP'' (Viva-TV, 2010-2012) *''OPM TV'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2010-2012) *''New Life TV Shopping'' *''Pinoy Music Video'' *''Quantum Channel'' *''The OPM Show'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2012) *''UK Today'' *''Value Vision'' *''Video Fashion'' *''Viva Hot Hits'' (2001-2002) *''Viva Music Channel'' (2001-2003) 'Movie Blocks and Specials' *''13's Mini Masterpiece'' *''Blockbuster Movies Weekly'' *''Box Office Highlights'' *''Chinese Movies'' *''Cineguide'' *''Cine Pinoy'' *''Cinema 13'' *''Cinemax'' *''Extreme Action Theater'' *''Ginintuang Ala-ala'' *''Golden Harvest Theater'' *''Golden Tagalog Classics'' *''Hollywood Blockbusters'' *''IBC 13 Presents'' *''IBC Cinema Presents'' *''IBC Movie Serials'' *''IBC Specials'' *''IBCinema'' *''IBCinema Nights'' (2006-2008) *''Monday Spectaculards'' *''Moviedate'' *''Movieguide'' *''Movie Sneek Preview'' *''Movies when Movies'' *''Obra Maestra ni Lino Brocka'' *''Oro Trese'' *''Pelikula sa Trese'' *''Pinilakang Tabing'' *''Pilipino Espesyal Road Show'' *''Pinoy Blockbuster Movies'' *''PPP: Piling Piling Pelikula'' *''Primetime Sinemax'' (2006-2008) *''Saturday Blockbusters'' *''Saturday Mega Movies'' *''Sine Itutuloy'' *''Sine Komiks'' (2009-2010) *''Sine Kulay'' *''Sine Trese'' *''Sine VTV'' (1998-2000) *''Spectacular Action on Screen'' *''SRO 13'' *''Sunday's Big Showdown'' (VTV, 1995-1998) *''Sunday Aksyon Hits'' (2003-2009) *''Sunday Love Affair'' *''Sunday Night Special'' *''Supermovie Special'' *''Tagalog Movie Special'' *''TeleViva Specials'' (Viva-TV, 2001) *''Thursday Extravaganza'' (1989–1992) *''Thursday Night of the Movies'' (Viva-TV, 2000-2001, 2011-2012) *''Thursday Night on Thirteen'' *''TV Movie Matinee'' (1961-1975) *''World Premiere Specials'' *''Viva Action Cinema'' (Viva-TV, 2001) *''Viva Box Office'' (2001-2003, 2012-2013) *''Viva Proudly Presents'' (Viva-TV, 1999-2001, 2011-2012) *''Viva Premiere Night'' (Viva-TV, 1999-2001) 'Movie Trailer Shows' *''Movie Eye'' *''Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week'' (1990-2007) See also * IBC-13 * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links * Official Website of Viva-TV * Official Website of IBC-13 * IBC 13 at Telebisyon.net IBC-13 Category:Lists of television series by network